


Campion

by FahcLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar - Freeform, I like describing eyes, Im Bad At Tagging Things, Kinda, King Gavin, M/M, Mad King, Magic, Multi, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final round of the Mad King's dangerous games.</p>
<p>Who would win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campion

As he climbed out of the maze the arena was full of excited whispers. Or scared whispers, he couldn't tell.

He groaned and grunted as he used some of his last remaining strength to throw the beast's head into the center, just a few feet away from the Mad King's throne, set many stairs above the arena itself.

The crowd was in silent shock for a few seconds, then they erupted into cheers as he proudly grinned, glad to have accomplished something important.

He felt hands around his shoulders, and he turned around to see his competitors, his friends. He smiled at them, even though his body was growing weaker after all the injuries he sustained while fighting the beast.

Happily, he pulled them all in for a hug. The last time he saw any of them, the beast had separated each other, and then he had heard the forfeit or disqualification bells ring five different times. He was just glad none of them were hurt.

"Congrats on killing my beast. You truly have proven yourself, Fool," the Mad King said, descending into the arena. The six men turned around to face him, bowing, as the Fool stepped forward, awaiting his reward for winning the games.

The Mad King smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. They were icy blue caves, as dead as ever. He tapped the beast's head with his cane, frowning, as if disappointed in it. "I knew I should've chosen a different host for Edgar, but, too late now. Anyway, once you and your… _competitors_ , get cleaned up, I wish to have a meeting in the Dining Room, where I shall give you your crown. See you soon," the Mad King turned, and disappeared, leaving the crowd of people tense, waiting for a trap, or another monster.

"All hail the new King!!" his friends cheered, and soon the entire arena was shouting again, their happiness returned.

A while later, the Fool was being bandaged up, surrounded by adoring fans as he animatedly told the story on how he managed to kill the beast. "So there I was, hurriedly putting on armor when I hear the footsteps of the beast. And it wasn't just any normal animal footsteps, they were big thumping steps that shook the entire bloody maze! I was this close to turning around and running, but I knew I had to do something! Anyway, I grabbed the sword and realized, this was my last chance. I was injured enough that if I missed I would have to forfeit. So, I took one quick look at the beast, sized him up, and when he turned the corner I went straight for the neck. Luckily-" he was cut off by a interrupting cough at the door, and he looked up to see one of his friends. He was a strong knight from the mountain area, and wore the pelt of a bear he killed.

"C'mon boi, time to go get the crown and be King," he explained, and the Fool jumped up, apologizing to his fans, and linked arms with his friend.

"Should I really be King? I mean, I am just a fool," the Fool asked, and the Knight stopped, looking him in the eyes, his amber eyes staring into his green ones.

"Look, you deserve it as much as we do, maybe even more. Besides, you are much smarter than you think you are."

The Fool smiled and started skipping to the Dining Room, ignoring his friend's protests about him still healing.

He burst through the doors and ran to the table, sitting next to the rest of his friends, and a few knights he had acquainted with during his time in the contests. Everyone was talking to one another, not touching the food.

Suddenly, he noticed something, "Where's the King?" he asked, and was greeted with confused looks and shrugged shoulders.

There was tense silence, everyone waiting for a grand entrance or something, but it never happened. "I say screw him, this food is good," another one of his friends, a old knight with a boisterous attitude, exclaimed; as he began chugging the large glass of lemonade that had been set out for them.

"Well, he is late, I guess there is nothing stopping us from eating, right?" another one of his friends asked, his chocolate eyes looking around for someone to contradict him, as his started filling his plate. He was a short page who had confessed that he wanted to be a knight, but no one would take him seriously.

Soon everyone was laughing, drinking and eating, completely forgetting that they were waiting for the Mad King to show up. It was the most fun that any of them had experienced in months, maybe even years.

"I'm glad all of you ate your fill. I was worried that you'd all starve waiting for me," the Mad King's voice echoed through the Dining Room and everyone stopped eating. Just because his reign was almost over doesn't mean that they weren't terrified of him and his evil methods.

The Mad King walked over to his throne, his boots and cane clacking loudly in the silent room. It seemed that even the fire that was crackling had froze.

He smiled, "Fool, I wish to give you your crown."

Nervously, the Fool stood up, getting a encouraging thumbs up from another friend, the castle gardener, and smiles from everyone else.

"Your Majesty," he said as he kneeled. When he stood up the Mad King was holding a crown in his hands.

It had three golden lines that weaved in and out of each other, all decorated with silver leaves. The front of crown had four emerald jewels, matching the Fool's eye color. The jewels, at second glance, seemed to glow, even in the light.

The Fool closed his eyes as the crown slipped over his sandy hair, he felt the power of the crown seep over him.

He had heard that when someone put the crown on it would grant you a power, but he never believed it. But he did now.

"Woah," he whispered as he opened his hand, and inside was a baby chicken. He set the bird down, and noticed that other various animals had appeared, surrounding him.

"Looks like I'm going to be of some use after all," his friend, the stable-master joked, as more animals showed up in the Dining Room.

The New King looked up at all of his friends, and even the Old King, and smiled. He felt finally at peace, finally free.

"All hail the Free King!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might submit this to a writing thing later, but I'm kinda proud of it ouo


End file.
